He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by OLiveeeTacticsO
Summary: Demyx and Zexion go through many, many adventures together. Their relation ship is what they hold dearest and it takes them through dangers, excitements, tragedies, pleasures and much, much more. You will have to read the story to find out what adventures that their relation ship puts them in.


~WARNING~

If you can something against yaoi or homosexual relationships, please, just don't read this story. You might be offended.

I still don't understand it. How this boy could love me, an illusionist who can make someone feel pain by visiting their past memories? What if I accidentally caused him pain? What if I accidentally caused this boy agonizing pain that which I can't even withstand? Would he still love me even if it was an accident?

"Zexy! Stop daydreaming! It's your turn to move." Demyx stated, snapping me out of my semiconscious state. We had been playing a board game seeming we didn't have any missions to day to take forward. It was a game that only Demyx can beat me at. Marluxia and Larxene had no chance in ever passing me in the game. Just Demyx could. Maybe that was because I loved him enough that I just couldn't let him lose.

"Yeah. Guess it is." I rolled the two dice that were on the board. They came to a lucky six when they stopped. I smirked, knowing only now I could win. Whenever I role those two threes that add to my number six, I always win. And with that number, I landed on the finishing spot, finally beating Demyx in a game that I never won before. Playing against him that is.

Salty tears swelled in the boy's eyes. He looked down at the board noticing he was only a few spots behind me in the finishing spot. It made me sad to see the boy this way. "Awe, Demmy. It will be alright. We can play again if you want?" I stated, hoping to make the young boy, my love, feel better about losing the game.

Demyx wiped his tears. "I'm not sad that I lost, Zexy. I'm sad that I lost to you and now you probably think I'm weak." He looked down at the board again. Now I felt bad about actually winning the game.

"Demyx, I don't think you're weak. You are strong. You are the king of the sea." I tried cheering him up, a smiled creeping across my face as I leaned over the board and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. Although, I meant to kiss his forehead, Demyx lifted his lead so that My Lips would crash with his. The salty taste of his lips drove me crazy. I don't know if it's just the taste or the calming relaxing sensation that his touch sends through me.

When I opened my eyes from the kiss, I was pinned down. Demyx had somehow pinned me to the ground while I was under his hypnotic spell. He now hung over me, his hair still standing stiff in its mullet shape. His oceanic blue eyes matching the color of mine. "I… I love you, Demyx."

Demyx giggled his cute little child giggle. "I have always loved you, Zexy." Demyx collapsed on my body, wrapping his arms around my neck, holding me to him rather tightly. I wrapped my arms back around him in love, but it quickly turned to lust when I felt a few small fingers slide into my pants, unbuttoning them for easy access. I winced and tensed at Demyx's touch.

"Relax, Zexy." Demyx whispered lightly into my ear, his breath teasing my skin as it brushed past my ear. His fingers slightly massaged my private areas through the fabric of my boxers. It didn't take long for him to push past my boxers, though. I clenched my jaw trying to keep from moaning as the water boy touched me so tenderly. "Shhhh." He would whisper in my ear trying to get me to stop trying to go against it.

"Demyx…. Wha-… What are you doing?" I asked as words finally escaped my mouth. Was I protesting? No. Definitely not. Did I want to know his motive? Yes. But as soon as I asked, his grip became tighter as if he didn't want me to speak. The only language he wanted me speaking was a language of pleasure. And that's what I gave him, moaning out in pleasure as the boy swiftly glided his hand across my cock.

It wasn't much longer that I found myself stripping him of his cloak, leaving his bare chest open and glowing in the light. The beauty of the boy's flawless skin just made me want him even more. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed this boy. I needed Demyx. I needed my love inside me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I forced my lips onto his, crashing with passion as our tongues danced around together tasting the salty ocean within each and every kiss. I pressed my hips up into him, grinding them against him. He moaned out his cute little succulent moan.

He unzipped my cloak, running his ungloved hands over my chest, running his fingers over my nipples and causing me to moan into his mouth. Now both of us shirtless, and our bodies showing, Demyx decided to rid me of my pants, sliding them down past my ankles and onto the floor.

Then a thought hit me. It would ruin the moment if I said it aloud. But I knew I had to bring it up. "Demmy, What if-..Gah!" I screamed out when I felt two of his tiny fingers pressing at my entrance. As he pushed them into me, I grabbed onto him tightly. He pushed them further and further into me, pushing them in and pulling them out. If this is only what his fingers feel like, I can't wait to have him inside me.

In that moment, I reached down, my fingers luckily gliding smoothly enough to unbutton his pants. My hands slid into his pants. Now I was the one who was massaging him through his fabric of … whatever he was wearing. Some days it's hard to tell. His eyes closed as he moaned into my ear, his breath teasing my skin once again.

I pushed aside the fabric to finally glide my hand across his cock. He buried his face into my neck to hide his blushing and moaning. He gently grabbed hold of the skin of my neck in his teeth, sucking gently on it. This drove me wild for him. And also with his fingers still plunging in and out of me made me want him even more than I did to begin with.

I whispered into his ear, shaking, "Take me, Love." Demyx didn't waste any time as he kicked off his pants, revealing the blue underwear he was wearing. Pressed his tip into my entrance replacing his fingers. He placed his hands above my head and whispered in my ear. "Anything for you, Zexy." Now, with that said, he pushed himself into me as hard and far as he could.

I, what I wanted to be a moan, screamed out in pleasure. I have felt him inside of me many times, but this one time it felt so right. So special. So…. Real. His cock pressed further and further inside me, making me scream more and more. Thankfully the doors locked or someone would wander in wondering what the noise was.

His fingers laced in my hair, gripping it tightly. The pain of my hair being yanked and the pain of my body being infiltrated, it only made me want more and more of it because it all added up to pleasure. Demyx began to push into me faster and faster, pulling all the way out and forcing himself back into me with full force. It didn't take a long time for me to climax. Followed by more intense moaning, I cummed on to my chest and Demmy's.

Demyx moved faster and faster in him until he stopped pushed all the way into me. A few intense moans filled the air from the both of us as Demyx let loose inside of me, cumming inside of me. The warmth of his succulent semen inside of my sent my body and my mind on a frenzy. I couldn't think straight anymore.

Demyx collapsed on top of me, our chests pressed together. Our chests rose and fell in sync with one another's. "I love you, Demyx." I stated the fact, wrapping my arms around him tight, hugging him. "I love you too, Zexy." His voice rang in my ears, the sweet sound of my lovers voice dancing in my head. His arms latched around me.

But that quickly faded as he jumped up and ran for the door, still completely naked. "**WE SHOULD GO ASK MARLY IF HE WANTS TO PLAY THE GAME!**" Demyx screamed trying to pry open the locked door, finally getting it open and running down the hall naked. "**DEMYX! NO!**" I called after him, jumping up, pulling my cloak on as fast as I could and followed him down the hall.

"**MARLY! WANT TO PLAY A GAME**!" Demyx called down the corridors of the castle.

Now the only question is how am I supposed to get Demyx back from Marluxia?


End file.
